Hasta entonces, Inuyasha
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Two!Shot. "Con él a su lado se había sentido capaz de conquistar al mundo infinitas veces. Ahora, con el tacto de él fresco sobre su piel, Kagome conquistaría la oscuridad". Regalo para Fireeflower (L)
1. Inicio

Si _Inuyasha _fuese mío seguramente hubiese habido muchas más borracheras y globos. Muchos globos; pero no es así, es de Rumiko "_La Emperatriz del Manga"_ Takahashi, yo sólo los uso para darle vida a este regalo para la maravillosa y sublime **Fireeflower** por su (ya muy atrasado) cumpleaños.

¿Sabes que te adoro, cierto? ¡Pues bien! Considera esto algo que va con un amor inmenso para ti por la increíble chica que eres. Si bien siento que el desarrollo ha quedado cómico, he decidido darle un pelín más de drama del que supongo que esperabas. ¡Ojalá te guste mucho!

Aprovecho de agradecer a mis hermosas betas:

—A Morgan y Agatha en la trama. Gracias por siempre estar ahí escuchando mis ideas y ayudándome a darles una forma coherente ¡Las amo!

—A bruxi por ser una maravillosa beta para esta chica de dedos torpes contra el teclado; ¡Mil gracias y te adoro!

Sin más, **disfruten.**

* * *

"_Amor no es mirarse el uno al otro, sino mirar los dos en la misma dirección_".  
—**A**ntoine de **S**aint-**E**xupéry.

* * *

**# Hasta entonces, Inuyasha.**

.

.

—Vaya… —susurró apenas, llevando una mano temblorosa hacia sus labios—. Creo que ya es la décima vez que me pierdo por mirar el cielo desde la ventana.

—Está bien, mamá. No importa.

No la miró al hablarle; sus ojos, castaños y muy claros, ya teniendo problemas de visión a ratos, seguían fijos en el horizonte.

—Se ve tan hermoso, azul y distante… Parece inalcanzable.

—El cielo no es inalcanzable, mamá. —La joven sonrió de medio lado y tomó una de las temblorosas manos, acariciándola suavemente—; después de todo, ¿No te la pasabas viajando encima de Kirara durante los tiempos de guerra?

Ah, sí…

Kagome continúa silenciosa, su mente divaga constantemente, perdida entre reflexiones profundas y recuerdos que ya son muy lejanos, pero tan vívidos que aún hacen estremecer su piel. Puede sentir el tacto cálido de Hikari alrededor de su mano, que ya lleva varios años temblando más de la cuenta, sin importar la cantidad de esfuerzos que invierta en controlarlo.

Vaya sí era maldita la vejez. Al menos, eso pensaba cuando decidía dejar que lo poco que le quedaba de vista se perdiera en el cielo y sentía en su interior el anhelo de la brisa revoltosa sobre su piel, removiendo su cabello y sus ropas. ¡Oh, qué lejano parecía todo ello!

Lo extrañaba todo, intensamente. Extrañaba incluso la sensación de terror que la poseía cada vez que veía en peligro su vida en cada batalla, cada grito furioso de dolor por las heridas, cada tensada de arco pensando que el destino del mundo descansaba sobre sus manos.

Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras su mente divagaba en cosas cruentas y terribles, en ríos de sangre que la habían hecho sentir miserable, pero viva. Y todas esas batallas, sin excepción alguna, habían convergido en crear lo que ella llamaba su _final feliz. _

Estaba su cabaña, sus deberes de sacerdotisa como la rutina de su vida desde hace ya más de cincuenta años. Estaban sus amigos, la paz, pero sobre todo, sus hijos y amado esposo.

Cerró los ojos, maravillándose de la sensación eléctrica que provocaba el alma de su hija, rodeando suavemente la habitación como el vaivén de las hojas en otoño. Apretó cariñosamente su mano, disfrutando de su tacto, de la calidez joven y vibrante que expandía, llena de amor hacia ella.

Era como un pequeño oasis en el desierto. Lo sabía cuando la miraba y se daba cuenta de que habían hecho un buen trabajo como padres. Hikari no sólo era una joven fuerte y ágil, viva representación de su progenitor, orgullosa de denominarse hanyô y ayudando siempre a la comunidad en su labor de sacerdotisa. Se alegraba de saber que la sangre que tanto dolor y rechazo le había provocado a su padre había logrado convertirse en un motivo de felicidad, una virtud valorada por la gente a su alrededor.

Sabía también que Inuyasha, al verla junto a Kizami siempre sonrientes y felices de la condición de su sangre, no podía evitar recordar todos aquellos momentos difíciles cuando pequeño, deseando en secreto haberlo vivido como ellos, aunque jamás se atreviese a decirlo en voz alta, a admitir la tristeza que su corazón aún cargaba por esas memorias, pero satisfecho de haber logrado cumplir su sueño de paz en sus amados hijos.

Sí, todo ello completaba lo que parecía un cuento de hadas que comenzaba sus páginas teñido de sangre, traiciones y muerte, pero con un final feliz que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, pero lo era.

—¿Has sabido algo de tu hermana? —preguntó ya dejando un poco atrás los tiempos de guerra, pasando a su mente la imagen de la bella joven de cabellos platinados y colmillos marcados.

Hikari se removió ligeramente, mirando de soslayo la puerta, algo triste.

—Supongo que ya viene en camino, mamá. Tal vez el tío Sesshômaru la llevó a entrenar demasiado lejos, creo que…

—¡Ah, ese Sesshômaru…! —Kagome frunció el ceño al instante, incorporándose más y tensando los pálidos labios—, ¿Te he contado del día en que nos pidió entrenarla?

Sí, ciertamente. Hikari no sólo había escuchado la historia al menos cien veces, sino que también había estado presente junto a sus demás hermanos esa noche que lo había cambiado todo; pero aún así le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa a su madre y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, alzando un poco sus cejas fingiendo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa.

Continuó sonriendo al ver el rostro de la mujer iluminarse ligeramente al tener la ocasión de contar alguna de sus historias. Le encantaba escucharla, la manera en que relataba sus memorias logrando que uno se sintiera dentro de ellas, casi como si uno fuese el espectador del interior de su anciana cabeza, de todas esas aventuras maravillosas que vivió alguna vez, hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Y, si bien las historias favoritas de la hanyô eran del tiempo en que su madre vivió en el futuro junto a su hermano, el desconocido "tío Sôta", se sentó cómodamente a su lado, sirviendo en el intertanto un humeante té de hierbas preparadas específicamente para el ya muy delicado cuerpo de su madre.

—Dijo que como era una yôkai completa, vestigio oculto de la sangre que tu padre guarda por tu abuelo, le correspondía tener un entrenamiento que pudiera hacerle frente, justicia a la sangre que hoy sólo él y ella muestran en este mundo. —Hizo una corta pausa, apoyándose contra la pared para sentarse y recibir la cálida taza entre sus pálidas manos—. Lindo discurso, dijeron, ¡Cómo no! Una sarta de estupideces sobre la sangre pura y el linaje, como si haber vivido con Rin tantos años no le hubiese sido suficiente para entender que lo único importante de la sangre es que te mantiene vivo. Y nada más.

Hikari se limitó a asentir, silenciosamente. Del día en que Aya, su hermana menor, había decido desafiar a sus padres para seguir al tío Sesshômaru en sus entrenamientos, pronto se cumplirían siete años completos.

Todavía podía recordarlo perfectamente, a ese ser imponente dentro de su hogar, misterioso y apareciendo de un lugar más misterioso aún, de algún modo reclamando a uno de los cuatro hijos de su medio-hermano de un día para otro, cual repentina aparición de un relámpago plateado, como si realmente tuviese algún derecho a tan desfachatada proposición.

Pero Aya era increíblemente poderosa, siendo capaz de derrotarlos en batalla desde que era muy joven, volviéndola a una chica impetuosa y de fuerte carácter que constantemente se quejaba de la rutinaria vida en las aldeas, todas iguales y sin un fin último que no fuese vivir sin emociones.

A ninguno de ellos les fue realmente sorpresivo saber que la joven aceptaría encantada irse, siendo los padres los más dolidos ante su decisión. Lo había visto en las lágrimas de su madre, pero especialmente en el rostro triste de su padre, intentando ocultar el dolor que provocaba, una vez más, el rechazo de ser una mitad, de no ser "suficiente" ni "completo".

Hikari también lo sintió, como un puño en su estómago que aún hacía mella en su alma de sólo recordarlo; y sabía que Kizami también, en su ceño fruncido en una mueca de profunda indignación, luchando por no soltar un fuerte gruñido y retar al demonio en un fiero combate. Ese dolor del cual han escuchado mucho y vivido poco, pero siempre con una intensa agonía que ataca punzante e inmisericorde al joven y sensible corazón.

Se aguantó un suspiro y trató de que su rostro se viese inexpresivo, sereno como siempre. Aún, después de tantos años, se preguntaba si ese gesto de desprecio había sido una simple coincidencia, una forma de opacar al resto destacando las grandiosas habilidades de su hermana para convencerla mejor…

O quizás era una de esas tantas muestras de odio que vivió su padre cuando joven, de esas que nunca quería comentar, cambiando el tema con un rostro que se debatía entre el enojo y la tristeza.

Trató de distraer su mente mientras la voz de su madre continuaba relatando ese día que fue tan ajeno en sus talentos y logros, pero de alguna manera propio. No le gustaba recordarlo, le hacía preguntarse en qué había más allá de la aldea, del bosque que conmemoraba a su amado padre, de los ríos y cascadas cercanas; el mundo entero.

¿Es que si acaso se atrevía a ir más allá, si le tocaba continuar su existencia sola, ya mucho después de que sus padres abandonaran este mundo, ella debería experimentar ese odio?

Un pequeño escalofrío se alojó en la parte baja de su espalda. Era inevitable. ¿Cómo no temer, si supuestamente un familiar era un punto de apoyo y armonía, un soporte ante las inseguridades, y le tocaba experimentar su primer golpe de desprecio a su sangre desde su propia boca demoniaca? ¿Acaso había sido condescendiente con ellos al apenas limitarse a observarlos con su deje tan espantosamente frío e indescifrable bajo las miradas furiosas de sus padres?

Entonces Kagome, intuyendo las reflexiones de su hija, le apretó cariñosamente la mano, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos:

—Mi pequeña Hikari, tienes que saber que tu tío, por más longevo y poderoso que sea, no ha sido capaz de comprender las cosas que son realmente importantes. —Logró obtener de la joven una tímida sonrisa—. Tú puedes ser quien quieras y nada te define. Eres libre y eso nadie, jamás, debe quitártelo.

La hanyô asintió, sintiendo que su corazón daba un latido que expandía en su cuerpo una agradable sensación de cálido amor y orgullo por su madre. Desvió la vista a un lado y fingió acomodarse un mechón de cabello, aprovechando el movimiento para limpiarse una lágrima inoportuna con la punta de los dedos.

—Claro que sí, mamá.

Rio suavemente, dando un sorbo a su propio té, contenta. Sus padres siempre habían estado ahí para apoyarla sin importar lo que pasara. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Los días pasaban sin ir y venir, afables y tranquilos; deliciosamente serenos. Su padre y Kizami solían encargarse de la mayoría de los monstruos que osaban acercarse demasiado a las aldeas alrededor, siendo tarea de Sango y Miroku destruirlos si ellos no se encontraban cerca. Para Hikari era un gusto ver a su hermana mayor, Natsuki, usando con orgullo su traje violeta de exterminadora desde hace ya varios años, siendo ello el símbolo de que su largo entrenamiento como exterminadora por fin había dado los tan anhelados frutos, esos que hablaban de que no por ser humana o no poseer los poderes de su madre era un ser inútil.

Es más, le dijo una vez su hermano en un susurro rápido, nervioso ante el rostro crispado de la mujer de veintisiete años, lo que menos querías hacer en la vida era hacerla enfadar. Una cicatriz redonda y punteada en la altura del hombro del chico daba cuenta de ello.

"_El de los colmillos seremos nosotros, pero muerde fuertísimo_" lo escuchó quejarse más de una vez desde que tenían diez años, sacando la lengua a la distancia a la aludida cuando los demás preguntaban por sus varias cicatrices, las cuales solía mostrar como trofeos de victoria.

Ese día particularmente caluroso de primavera sonrió, sin poder evitarlo mientras alzaba la vista tintada de miel hacia los tres hijos pequeños de su querida hermana, que corrían felices de un lado a otro intentando pillar a un esquivo Kizami que se las daba de perro enloquecido.

—¡Nunca lograrán atraparme! —Le oyó exclamar, aparentemente triunfal, antes de tener una caída extremadamente lenta y cómica contra el pasto, el tiempo suficiente para que la mayor, Atari, saltase directamente a las negruzcas y felpudas orejas. La voz del hombre sonó dramática de un modo terriblemente sobreactuado, apenas logrando ocultar lo risueño de su entonación—; ¡No puede ser!

Comenzó a reír con fuerza, llevándose una mano a los rosados labios mientras la otra relajaba ligeramente el agarre de la gran canasta rebosante de hierbas medicinales que siempre portaba en sus caminatas por la aldea.

Iba a hacer el ademán de alzar su mano en un gesto de saludo cuando algo la interrumpió de golpe, haciéndola voltear el rostro sintiendo su cuerpo repentinamente tenso.

Había sido un olor. Uno para nada común…_ni agradable_.

Pudo sentir que su hermano se ponía a su lado de un salto, mirando fijamente hacia el mismo lugar, ambos inclinando sus cabezas hacia el suelo, silenciosos y aparentemente serios, a pesar de lo relajados en sus posturas.

—Niños, vayan a jugar con el tio Shippô —sentenció Hikari con una voz agradable, pero firme, mientras dedicaba pocos instantes a la figura de los pequeños acercándose a ellos, procurando no desviarla demasiado de su particular objetivo.

—¡¿El tío volvió?! —gritó Hiroki, el menor y único hijo varón de Natsuki, con una alegría tan genuina que dañaba los delicados tímpanos de ambos caninos.

—Sí, anoche mientras dormían. —Consiguió decir la muchacha sin hacer el ademán de rascarse sus felpudas orejas de color castaño—. Ahora va-

—¡Yo no dormí anoche porque Amane mojó la cama de nuevo!

—¡ ¡Yo no mojo la cama, te dije que era té! ! —chilló la hija del medio, una pequeña de largas hebras azabaches y mejillas cada vez más rojas por el enojo y frustración mientras agarraba el borde de la falda de la hanyô con fuerza, tironeándola para exigir atención—. ¡Tía Hikari, Atari me está molestando de nuevo!

¿Qué tan fuerte podían gritar tres niños juntos? Ambos híbridos lo sabían bien, especialmente cuando Kizami apretó los labios al escuchar los berridos de Amane y tuvo al instante una punzada en la raíz de su colmillo derecho.

Y Hikari, aparentemente igual de agobiada, además de tensa por la situación, no esperó mucho antes de sacar ese lado que todos los Taisho de su generación habían heredado:

_El mal genio de Kagome._

—¡Vale, ya, nadie mojó la cama! —sentenció en lo que pareció ser un ladrido y una orden fulminante que dejó a los tres niños callados al instante, alzando las cejas de sorpresa y, para la misma sorpresa de ella, poco menos formados cual soldados obedientes. Aquel pensamiento, dentro de toda la indeseable situación que se gestaba con olores particularmente desagradables, logró hacerla sonreír—. Ahora vayan rápido o no podrán ver los nuevos trucos de magia del tío Shippô.

—¿Magia? —Kizami alzó las cejas, ya apenas escuchando los pasos de los niños a la distancia y divertido de saber cuánto le molestaba al kitsune que se degradara así sus habilidades. La hanyô se limitó a encogerse de hombros, rodando apenas los ojos antes de que volvieran a observar el suelo, con una mano en la cadera en un gesto tan curioso como aparentemente despreocupado.

El objetivo de su atención y distracción carraspeó sonoramente, claramente ofendido y reclamando por la atención.

La pequeña mancha verde estaba enojada, al parecer. Y llegaron a pensar iba a soltarles algo similar a una maldición con su báculo de dos cabezas, pero al final terminó por refunfuñar cosas inentendibles tras su pico semicerrado y pronunciar luego con voz rápida y rasposa.

—¡Soy el gran mensajero del aún más grande Lord Sesshômaru! —Alzó sus bracitos para darle más importancia a su importantísimo cargo, pero ambos hanyôs se le quedaron observando, impasibles tras esa mirada curiosa. Aquella falta de modales le provocó nuevas ganas de mascullar maldiciones, pero se contuvo, observando a la joven con sus ojos de sapo especialmente grandes y amarillos bajo el sol de primavera—. La señorita Aya estará aquí la primera noche de luna menguante. Da el aviso,_ niña_.

La híbrida alzó las cejas, sorprendida por el mensaje, pero aún con sus rosados labios completamente cerrados. Kizami alcanzó a responder antes, inclinando un poco más la cabeza hacia adelante y hablando con un tono golpeado y arisco, sello propio de los hombres Taishô.

—¿A quién le llamas niña, adefesio? —Hikari pareció reaccionar con el comentario, frunciendo ahora sus cejas en un semblante pensativo, casi reflexivo.

Sí, era cierto que, a pesar de tener casi veintitrés años, seguía pareciendo una adolescente de quince, todo por culpa de su padre y sus genes con tendencia muy lenta a envejecer. Aunque a ella no le molestaba, Kizami seguía pareciendo un cachorro que todavía no dejaba de tener sus orejas sumamente esponjosas como un recién nacido, sin contar que aún le quedaban tres dientes de leche, increíble detalle para alguien de veinticinco años, al menos en humanos. Y el tema, aunque no era tocado con frecuencia, llevaba mucho tiempo siendo catalogado como el más irritante para el muchacho.

—Venga ya —dijo la chica suavemente, ladeando la cabeza para tener otro ángulo de visión, aunque no sirvió de mucho, a decir verdad—. No es tan feo.

—¿Cómo que no? —Su hermano chasqueó la lengua, apuntándolo con la punta de los dedos tras la palma extendida, como quien se ve tan ofuscado ante algo que siquiera se ve con la intención de apuntarle con propiedad—; ¿La fealdad te arrancó la vista, hermana?

El brillo burlesco en los ojos miel de Kizami, apenas divisable para aquellos que no lo conocían en plenitud, hizo que la joven tuviese que aguantarse una risita, forzándose a mantener esa postura serena y desinteresada que llevaban años practicando en pos de molestar a las personas, especialmente a los seres prepotentes, que solían encontrar insoportable que no se les prestara la atención suficiente.

—Es un sapo verrugón y ya.

Mamá, una vez que pensó que no les escuchaban, se reía a carcajadas diciendo que en su época a esos presumidos se les llamaba "_Attention Whores_"*, pero las risas terminaron cuando su esposo, alzando una ceja tras un tono sarcástico y lleno de regocijo, le preguntó si acaso Kôga no era el mayor representante de ese grupo en todo el Sengoku.

Y claro. La pelea vino después porque apenas el lobo tocó sus terrenos Inuyasha salió corriendo a apuntarle y señalarle a gritos lo que era, todo perfectamente traducido al japonés antiguo cortesía de días enteros hostigando a Kagome para saber, incluso a costa de algunos _¡siéntate!._

Parecía que el ego siempre era lo primordial, que terminaba doliendo como una aguja pinchando en el culo. Y esta no era la excepción.

—¡¿Van a dejar de ignorarme?! —El chillido indignado no se hizo esperar. El pinchazo dolía mucho, al parecer—. ¡Niños insolentes, debería acabar con ustedes ya mismo!

Entonces se hizo un silencio tenso. Tanto así, que incluso el desubicado de Jaken logró sentirlo como un gélido escalofrío en su espalda que danzó juguetonamente al observar el cómo ambos hanyôs desviaron lentamente la vista hacia él con una seriedad que a cualquier ser sobre la tierra le hubiese parecido espantosa y terriblemente letal.

Eran unos ojos aún más amenazadores que cuando su madre humana se había enojado para enfrentar a su Señor. Y a eso, de por si espantoso, se sumaban los colmillos propios de los yôkai perros, que sobresalieron de sus bocas tras sus molestos rostros.

Incluso la voz de la chica, que la recordaba usualmente dulce y cariñosa desde las pocas veces que la había visto, pareció la voz de una mujer madura y feroz en su increíble tranquilidad mientras sus labios se curvaban en un pequeño gesto torcido.

—¿Con _quién_ piensas acabar?

Sí, ambos tenían claro que no era más que un triste renacuajo verde sobredesarrollado que sólo buscaba suplir todo lo que tenía con una actitud altanera que duraba un suspiro. Sí, era cierto, pero jamás iban a olvidar que ese sirviente, al igual que su tío, fue uno de los primeros en hacerles sentir miserables por la condición mixta de su sangre, de una manera que fue especialmente sardónica, cruel y fastidiosa.

Siendo así, no eran capaces de mentir diciendo que les daba pena la patética posición del demonio, tembloroso y con la garganta apretada en un nudo que pedía piedad silenciosamente. Pero también eran seres con criterio, uno que relataba que jamás matarían a otro por una razón tan efímera como semejante resentimiento.

Sí, bueno, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo ¿cierto?

—No me mires a mí—dijo Kizami luego de varios segundos en silencio cuando la vista del enano yôkai se enfocó en la suya, seguramente buscando algún trozo de compasión que su hermana no parecía a dar ni aunque le arrancasen un brazo. El chico se encogió de hombros, suspirando con aparente cansancio—. Cuando se pone así sólo me queda recoger pedazos. —Hizo una pausa que se le antojó dramática, pero certera, cuando le sonrió de medio lado entrecerrando los ojos, cruel y amenazante—… Aunque cuando nos enojamos los dos no queda _nada_ que recoger.

El demonio Jaken chilló, apresurándose en retroceder para subirse a su fiel animal de carga, Ah-Uh, y luego remontar el vuelo para regresar, no sin antes empezar a por fin gritarles las tan anheladas palabras de indignación, siempre a la distancia prudente que su compañero lograba a cada instante que pasaba.

El silencio se hizo largo entre ellos. Hikari volvió a sostener la mullida canasta y, juntos, emprendieron el camino de regreso a la cabaña.

Los primeros en escucharlos nuevamente fueron sus propios padres, mientras Kagome yacía acostada tomando sus infusiones para los constantes dolores que la aquejaban e Inuyasha junto a ella tomando su mano, ayudándola a comer su almuerzo.

Y la voz de la joven sonó melodiosa como siempre, pero de algún modo seria e impactante mientras dejaba la canasta a un lado, solemne.

—Aya vuelve a casa.

* * *

Las preparaciones estaban listas desde hace casi dos horas, pero la sensación de agitación por terminarlas aún parecía palpable en el ambiente, como una onda eléctrica e incómoda que hacía que la nuca de ambos hanyôs se sintiera sudorosa junto a sus cuerpos pesados como piedras.

Sango, quien para sus cincuenta y cinco años demostraba el temple y fortaleza de una mujer de treinta, había ayudado en su mayoría a preparar una gran comida de exquisitos manjares que podían encontrarse, no sin algo de dificultad, en la región.

"_No pongas esa cara de amargada._ —Había pronunciado la antigua exterminadora a Hikari al verla fruncir el ceño desde la puerta de la cocina_—. El regreso de un hermano siempre es algo maravilloso y deberías estar agradecida hasta la punta de la médula._"

"_Bah_.", había dicho la joven apenas en una torcedura de labios cuando se dio la vuelta decidida a ver si quedaban hojas que barrer afuera por enésima vez en el día. Al pasar se dio cuenta de que sus padres se veían especialmente serios, pero la emoción en sus rostros era tremendamente visible, al menos a un nivel que sobrepasaba al de varios años atrás.

Inuyasha no había parado de ir a un lugar a otro, todo en un ir y traer de cosas como un maniaco del orden. En algún punto, de una manera que se hizo casi cómica, parecía una especie de general de ejército que daba órdenes sin parar, convirtiendo a Natsuki, Kizami, Kohaku y Shippô en sus alocados esclavos. Claro, Hikari no podía salvarse de ello ni aunque quisiera e incluso los pequeños nietos estaban cortando flores por los alrededores y doblando servilletas con ahínco.

La emoción de Inuyasha habría sido motivo de adorables risas. Eso sí la tensión no hubiese sido tal que era imposible pensar en algún rostro más allá de la seriedad y preocupación.

Kagome, por su lado, había insistido en ayudar a pesar de su debilidad en un nivel que rayó al de una batalla campal, dando muestras de que su carácter y vitalidad, lejos de apagarse con el tiempo como una fogata desvencijada, era más poderoso que nunca. Sólo había logrado solucionarse cuando Shippô, ya convertido en todo un demonio zorro que rozaba la adultez, le había propuesto ser la encargada de confeccionar los arreglos florales.

La mujer de edad se había dado por satisfecha y se la había podido ver en gran parte de la tarde sentada cómodamente frente a una pequeña mesa llena de flores. Sus manos se movían en un ritmo lento, pero armónico y constante, transformando pequeñas y largas flores en hermosas trenzas, listones curvos y coronas. Las últimas, especialmente repletas de finos puntos de colores, fueron las favoritas de Atari y Amane, quienes insistieron en llevar cada una sobre sus pequeñas cabezas de cabellos oscuros, corriendo risueñas y cantando las canciones de las leyendas de seres elementales en los bosques.

Cuando ya quedaban pocos minutos para que la luna menguante hiciera aparición por primera vez en ese mes, la tensión en el ambiente era tan densa que Hikari pensó que podría fácilmente cortarla si decidía bajar la mano extendida desde el aire, haciendo uso de sus garras curvas y punzantes.

Se encontraba de pie apoyada contra uno de los pilares de madera a las afueras de la cabaña. Ahí, sola con el viejo rastrillo de hojas como único acompañante, se permitió tragar duro para dar un sonoro suspiro. Adentro podía escuchar a los demás moverse de vez en cuando, todos haciendo alguna cosa para perder el tiempo mientras esperaban a que su tan anhelada invitada llegase.

La joven hanyô ladeó la cabeza, admirando la luna en silencio. Un cosquilleo cálido se anidó en su vientre y comenzó a subir hasta su garganta, provocándole un nudo que hizo a su corazón latir con mayor rapidez ¿Qué tan rápido habían pasado siete años? Eran muchos, demasiado recuerdos ¿Podía ella, de alguna manera, dejarlos ir?

Había pasado muchos años anhelando aquel mismísimo momento y, ya a punto de vivirlo, el nerviosismo en su cuerpo parecía sobrepasarla como un huracán que iba a destrozarla en cualquier instante.

Eran demasiadas tardes solitarias, demasiadas noches con los rostros de sus padres entristecidos, anhelantes de lo que se aparecía ante el futuro como lejano e inalcanzable.

¡Cuántas noches había deseado una cena con la familia completa! Ahora había llegado el momento.

¿Estaba lista?

—Hikari.

La voz rasgó la densidad del ambiente como un viejo pergamino, viejo como la extenuante espera. La hanyô alzó sus ojos color miel para observarla, sintiendo que el aliento la abandonaba con burlesca crueldad.

Ahí, de pie bajo la luz de la luna y con un largo kimono lila hermosamente decorado, era la viva imagen de su tío en baja estatura y hecha mujer. Con rasgos extraordinariamente finos y delicados, sus ojos ambarinos se fijaban en ella tras un largo cabello color plata que caía suelto hasta sus caderas.

Y era increíble que, aún después de tantos años sin verla, había sido capaz de recordar cada detalle de su bello rostro; desde la forma en que sus pestañas se curvaban hasta el pequeño lunar que se posaba plácidamente bajo su ojo derecho.

—Aya. —Su voz había sonado más grave de lo que pensó, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente tenso y el molesto cosquilleo subiendo pesadamente de sus entrañas hasta su garganta. Parecía el calor destrozar todo a su paso, acelerando su corazón a un ritmo alarmante.

La yôkai le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. El resto de su rostro era una máscara de seriedad pura.

—Tanto tiempo —dijo con una voz calmada, melodiosa bajo las estrellas que hacían fulgir su cabello de un intenso color plateado— ¿Cómo…?-

Sí, ciertamente era demasiado tiempo. Y mientras ella se moría de los nervios por verla ella estaba ahí, de pie preciosamente estoica como una perfecta estatua de cera. Igual que el maldito de su tío.

Y eso, de alguna manera, la hizo molestar a un punto que el mal genio de Kagome se quedaba ridículamente corto.

—Escúchame bien —la interrumpió con firmeza, torciendo los labios en una mueca amarga, casi agresiva, al tiempo que fruncía las cejas—: Tuve un novio. Cumplí veinte. Natsuki tuvo tres hijos y terminó su entrenamiento. El viejo Totosai le hizo a Kizami una espada con un colmillo de papá. Papá está empezando a tener canas en luna nueva. La neumonía de mamá empeoró. —Habría podido seguir y seguir, pero el mensaje ya parecía estar lo suficientemente claro en el rostro de su hermana, que comenzaba a crisparse lentamente entre algo que se debatía entre el enojo y la preocupación. Hikari sintió que su garganta se apretaba, pero logró continuar en un mascullo que asemejó mucho a un gruñido—… ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

La demonio se quedó inmóvil, callada varios segundos mientras bajaba la vista. De pronto, ante la luz de la luna, Aya pareció volver tener quince años.

Eso, al menos por un instante.

—Yo también he terminado mi entrenamiento.

La voz, seria y ya más marcadamente femenina, no hizo competencia con la de su hermana quien, aunque apenas era once meses mayor, estaba lo suficientemente molesta para susurrarle con una voz furiosa y lo suficientemente baja para que su familia, constituida en su mayoría por caninos con excelente oído, la escucharan.

—¡¿Qué acaso no escuchas nada de lo que dije?! La neumonía de mamá empeoró mucho durante el invierno, creo que ya… —Fue ahora ella quien bajó la vista. Le costó tragar, esta vez más que ninguna otra en la noche. Apretó una de las vigas de la cabaña con fuerza, enterrando apenas sus uñas en ella.

—Déjame entrar —dijo la otra joven en un tono que se debatía en la certeza y apenas un hilillo de sonido, como el susurro de un pacto de confianza que, aún después de tantos años, conoce sus momentos necesarios—, por favor.

Se hizo un silencio por instantes que parecieron eternos mientras ambas continuaban observándose. Hermanas unidas de toda una vida, amigas y confidentes que en algun momento vieron sus vidas separadas a un punto que en ese mismo instante, bajo la luz de la misma luna, parecían diferentes a un punto irreconciliable.

Y Hikari, con sus sencillas vestimentas de sacerdotisa hechas a mano por su madre, se preguntó si acaso era posible que esa Aya que tanto quería siguiese ahí tras el fastuoso kimono y las armas invaluables atadas a su cinto.

Pero ella seguía siendo la mayor, sin importar que solo fuesen once meses. Y la puerta seguía ahí cerrada a sus espaldas, a pesar de que ya la tensión en el ambiente había cambiado junto a las energías dentro de la cabaña, seguramente todos a la terrible expectativa de algún movimiento al sentir desde hace ya varios minutos el olor a violetas y cachorro de la menor de los Taishô inundando los alrededores.

Estaban esperando a que ella tomara su decisión. Y eso para ella, que se consideraba mucho más débil e inexperta que más de la mitad de los presentes, la llenó de un orgullo que tenía tintes amargos entre sus labios.

—Claro que sí. —Terminó por suspirar en un tono tranquilo y maduro, pero entristecida tras su mirada miel, apenas comparable en tonalidades con el brillante ámbar de su hermana—. Este siempre ha sido tu hogar.

La joven yôkai separó los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero Hikari ya le había dado la espalda para entrar, dejando abierta la desvencijada puerta de madera, antigua cabaña de la venerable Kaede, como una invitación que se antojó tan solemne como decisiva alrededor del nocturno silencio.

Aya alzó su vista hacia el techo de la modesta morada. Un recuerdo fugaz vino a su caótica mente, uno en que ella y Kizami corrían sobre él riendo a carcajadas, intentando pillar una de las ilusiones de fuego y papel que el tío Shippô proyectaba sobre los cielos de mediodía. Hikari y Natsuki también habían estado ahí, lanzando grititos alegres desde la ventana en los tiempos libres que conseguían mientras ayudaban a preparar el almuerzo.

Habían sido buenos tiempos. Quizás, los _únicos y verdaderos _buenos tiempos.

¿Podrían recuperarse?

Los pasos se alzaron apenas de la hierba. Delicados y suaves, hacia el interior de la cabaña.

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado, Firee hermosa! Lamento MUCHO la demora, de nuevo :c

El otro capítulo saldrá lo más pronto que se pueda :D

A los demás: gracias por leer y muchísimo más si deciden comentar. ¡En serio lo agradezco de corazón!

¡En el siguiente capítulo sabremos qué ocurre con esta tensa reunión familiar!

Aprovecho de decir que soy parte de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

Así que por favor **No te quedes callado**. Deja tu comentario si la historia te gustó tanto como para agregarla a favoritos. Y si no tienes voz, o eres ya de frentón _demasiado flojo como para escribir un comentario_, por favor, no elijas ponerla en tu lista de favoritos. ¡En serio lo agradezco mucho!

Los amo un jodido montón.

¡Nos leemos!

**A**ri.

_Dicen que, si haces algo tan feo como leer sin dejar review, Natsuki podría enojarse y darte uno de esos mordiscos que dejaron a Kizami tan traumado.  
¡Estás advertido! _


	2. Eternidad

**# Capítulo dos: Eternidad.**

* * *

**I.**  
"_¿No estoy solo? No estoy solo ¡Ja, es verdad!; porque, sin darme cuenta, Kagome se encuentra siempre a mi lado. Y se ha vuelto una costumbre_."  
—**I**nuyasha (capítulo 31).

**II.**  
"_Más que besarla, más que acostarnos juntos; más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano, y eso era amor"  
_**M**ario **B**enedetti.

* * *

El silencio se había extendido por toda la casa. Solo era posible escuchar el constante tintineo que hacían los palillos contra los platos hundidos, rebosantes de arroz y salsas que se echaban entre los variados platillos dispuestos sobre la mesa, todos repletos de deliciosa comida.

Incluso los tres nietos de la híbrida pareja estaban callados, limitándose a comer y mirando constantemente hacia la que era su supuesta tía, tratando de ser discretos en un intento completamente fallido.

Hikari y Kizami, hombro contra a hombro y cercanos a sus padres, comían con el ceño fruncido y con la vista fija en la madera, solo desviando sus miradas ante la menor percepción de movimiento de sus progenitores, que apenas habían tocado sus palillos y estaban completamente silenciosos.

Era insoportable. Mil veces peor que cuando su hermana no estaba. Todos los intentos de conversación o risas habían fracasado asquerosamente, haciendo del ambiente algo aún más incómodo. Y verla ahí, con una impresionante seriedad, comiendo con la lentitud única de una chica especialmente delicada, era quizás lo que más sacaba de quicio.

Pero todos esos detalles no evitaron que se creara una exaltación general cuando Kizami alzó su torso para apoyar ambas manos contra la madera con fuerza, acercándose hacia la joven que al instante alzó su vista y pareció congelarla sobre la suya.

Todos alzaron sus cejas y se quedaron en un petrificado silencio. La mano de Inuyasha se posicionó como un rayo sobre la empuñadura de su espada, pero la mano de su esposa lo retuvo con suavidad, sin quitar la vista del frente.

—Óyeme bien, _demoncita_. —La voz del hanyô sonó grave y seria hasta un punto que rayaba en lo amenazante, con sus ojos claros destellando como farolas tras las velas. Aya tragó y asintió, mortalmente quieta—. Si piensas que todo sigue igual, te equivocas. He entrenado mucho y ni creas que podrás ganarme mañana pescando en el río.

Su respuesta se acompasó a una de las famosas sonrisas ladeadas, prepotentes y presumidas propias de los Taishô.

En ese momento pareció que el aire nunca estuvo y nunca estaría mientras se quedaron observando paralizados a la joven yôkai, que pasó lentamente de su rostro indescifrablemente serio a sonreír de la misma manera.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Seguidamente ambos se rieron, exhalando en sus cristalinas carcajadas el aire que todos los demás tomaron con indescriptible alivio. La tensión desapareció al instante como si jamás hubiese existido, haciendo que Inuyasha y Natsuki sonrieran, los pequeños se uniesen a las risas y que Hikari y Kagome, al unísono, se llevasen una mano al pecho soltando un sutil suspiro de anhelado relajo.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar nuevamente, ameno y a un ritmo apresurado, mientras comían con verdadero gusto. La conversación, como un manantial que llevaba años encerrado tras voluminosas rocas filosas, era lentamente destrozado con los comentarios divertidos de Kizami y los niños dejando aflorar sus aguas trasparentes, aún dulces y amorosas, tras un largo tiempo de sed.

Y la sensación era indescriptible.

—Tsk; no eres más que metro y medio de demonio —señaló risueño y presumido el hanyô, aún pudiendo degustar en su lengua el delicioso sabor a hierbas en el fondo de su infusión—. Hasta Amane podría derrotarte con una mano atada en la espalda, bola de pelos.

—¡No soy una bola de pelos! —exclamó la joven frunciendo el ceño con una simpática sonrisa.

—Pues sí que te dejaste crecer el pelo, Aya —dijo Natsuki alzando la vista de su regazo, donde su hija pequeña dormía plácidamente.

—¿Te gusta? —sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza, sujetando entre sus manos un mechón del suave y brillante cabello platinado que, una vez cuando tuvo diez, luchó por tener corto hasta las orejas—. Creo que hace que mis facciones se vean mejor.

—¿Has intentado con una trenza? —preguntó la mujer mientras Hikari, a su lado y sosteniendo a la pequeña Atari que tomaba lentamente su té, sonreía dándole la razón a su hermana—. Seguro se te vería muy bonita.

—¡Podríamos ponerle flores!

Las tres hermanas giraron la cabeza hacia la pequeña, cobijada entre los brazos de la hanyô y dejando su té en la mesa con una emoción tan marcada que hizo a todos sonreír. Incluso a Hiroki, que estaba en otro extremo de la habitación intentando junto su padre, Hayato, enseñarle a jugar _Go_ al abuelo Inuyasha.

—¡Ah, claro; qué buena idea Atari! ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

La pequeña de cabello negro como la noche soltó una exclamación de alegría y sorpresa. No se esperaba que su tía "_la insufrible demonio_", como a veces rezongaba tío Kizami, fuese a ser realmente así de cariñosa.

Se levantó, algo temblorosa luego de tanto rato sentada y comiendo por montones, hasta llegar hasta su corto destino. Contrario a lo que esperó la joven no vio las pequeñas manitas alzarse hacia ella, sino ponerlas en sus caderas de niña en un gesto pensativo calcado al de su madre.

—Pero tienes demasiado pelo, ¡Yo solita no puedo!

—¿Ya ves? Te dije que eras una bola de pelos —exclamó nuevamente el hanyô, profiriendo una sonora carcajada que contagió a Hikari—. Deberías ser un _demonio gato_, si me lo preguntas.

—¿Me lo dice el perro que lleva el pelo casi tan largo como yo? —La yôkai alzó el mentón en un gesto juguetón y competitivo, típico de los años pasados en que siempre peleaban por cuál era el mejor en todo—. Deberías probar alisártelo de algún modo, pareciera que siempre estás recién salido de un baño anti-pulgas, _cachorrito_.

Incluso Kagome, que estaba concentrada en otro rincón de la habitación revisando las infusiones mientras compartía algunas palabras con Sango, quien se había ofrecido a venir a ayudar después de la cena, se rio ante el comentario e hizo sonrojar a su único hijo varón hasta las raíces del oscuro cabello.

—¡Feh! —masculló tal como hacía su padre cuando se sentía avergonzado. Se cruzó de brazos sobre el _haori_ azulado hecho con ratas de piel de agua, regalo de sus padres, que siempre llevaba como una segunda piel—. Ya veremos mañana en el río quien parece un cachorro. Es obvio que algo te haces en esa melena, recuerdo que nunca fue así de lisa.

"_Ni papá, con todo lo que lo que le envidia el demonio lobo, Miroku y Kohaku, lo tiene así de lindo_" hubiese dicho también, pero no le convenía cuando la audición de su padre era tan extremadamente buena y los golpes que daba en la cabeza aún mejores.

—¡Es verdad! —corroboró Hikari, de pronto especialmente emocionada por la idea. No estaba demás decir que había heredado un cabello de curioso color castaño, casi miel, que ninguno de sus hermanos tenía; pero eso no quitaba que fuera tan difícil de manejar como una maldita melena—; ¿Qué te echas? ¡Está hermoso!

—Bueno, uso un poco de aceite de almendras y…

—¿Y la trenza? —interrumpió Atari con un tono brusco. La pobre llevaba varios minutos (tiempo eternidad en _nivel niño_) buscando participar en la animada conversación. Los demás la miraron curiosos, cosa que ella aprovechó con una de sus mejores sonrisas—. La abuela Kagome hace trenzas lindas. —De un salto la joven corrió hasta la anciana mujer, tirando suavemente de una de las mangas de su traje de sacerdotisa para llamar su atención—; ¡Abuela Kagome, hazle una trenza a Aya!

La yôkai desvió su vista al instante, mirando a su madre con un gesto ambiguo, confuso. Hizo el ademán de levantarse como guiada por un mágico resorte, pero algo la detuvo, profundo en su gesto aparentemente serio como una roca.

Pero en el fondo, tímido y nervioso hasta el centro mismo de su alma.

Y es que ¿cómo no estarlo? Sabía que su madre había sido la que más había sufrido con su ausencia. Las intenciones de su sobrina eran dulces y buenas, pero no sabía si sería correcto acercarse así sin más. ¿Y si ella estaba enojada, resentida? ¿Qué pasaría si no quería abrazarla como soñó durante las noches más frías de invierno, cuando recordaba estar cobijada y segura entre sus brazos, lejos del aterrador sonido de los truenos que tanto la asustaban?

No sabía si podría soportarlo. Había optado por la distancia prudente, buscando seguridad en las bromas de sus hermanos y su rápida aceptación en las risueñas sonrisas. Y había funcionado maravillosamente, pero en ningún momento de la noche había logrado desprenderse de los nervios, de la incomodidad.

_La culpa_, a decir verdad.

Y en esos momentos, mientras miraba a su madre esperando por alguna reacción, no pudo menos que sentirse como la peor hija del mundo entero.

Iba a separar sus labios, a decir algo que menguara la situación, cuando vio a la mujer sonreír, tan tierna y dulce como la recordaba desde que tenía el más mínimo ápice de memoria.

—Claro que sí.

Aya alzó las cejas. Se había quedado sin palabras y, sin darse cuenta, había empezado a temblarle el labio ligeramente ¿Era pena o quizás alivio?

Hikari la arrancó de su ensimismamiento con un ligero codazo en el costado.

—Anda ya. Quiero ver lo linda que vas a quedar.

Sus pies se movieron por inercia. Antes de reflexionarlo del todo, estaba arrodillada dándole la espalda a su madre, viendo a su pequeña sobrina sentarse a su lado con una distancia prudente y observando con atención.

Las manos de la mujer, con una cálida tranquilidad, comenzaron a trenzarle el larguísimo cabello, siguiendo un ritmo que ya hablaba de la experticia de años enteros peinando y embelleciendo a sus hijas y sobrinas. Sin darse cuenta, la yôkai cerró lentamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por esa sensación que calaba hasta lo más hondo de sus recuerdos, hacia una infancia feliz y plena.

Hacia una sensación que había extrañado con todas, todas sus fuerzas.

Se dejó estar así, flotando en el tacto relajante de su madre por varios minutos, hasta que un movimiento la devolvió a la realidad. Era Hikari, dejando su taza de té en la mesa, mirándola con un inmenso cariño.

Se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban observando con sonrisas amplias y dulces que solo sabían hablar de amor verdadero. Sintió que su corazón se henchía, palpitando hasta casi explotar de la emoción. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero no hizo el ademán de alejarse ni ocultarse; entrecerró los ojos y procuró disfrutar cada instante. Había añorado aquella cercanía, aquella calidez del hogar tan increíblemente deliciosa y amena; _verdadera_. La había extrañado desde el primer paso que dio fuera de la aldea, en ese entonces sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, por miedo a que las miradas tristes de sus padres la detuvieran en el acto.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Ya estaba ahí, con todos, presa de un alivio que no supo explicar en ese momento ni sabría hacerlo en varias, varias lunas después.

—Te eché mucho de menos, mamá —susurró.

Las manos se detuvieron por un instante, pero solo uno antes de volver a la diligente tarea de trenzar el largo y suave cabello.

—Yo también, cariño —dijo mientras enlazaba el final de la trenza con un listón de color rojo. Se inclinó suavemente para darle un beso en la cabeza, cosa que la chica recibió con una sonrisa. Kagome rio quedamente, más alegre que en varios años enteros—. ¿Sabes quién más te extrañó, cierto?

Entonces Inuyasha, quien había esperado pacientemente tras el otro extremo de la mesa, sonrió de medio lado y alzó sus brazos hacia ella, justo en el momento exacto para verla levantarse de un salto y correr hacia él, justo y como cuando era niña.

—¡Te eché mucho de menos, papá! —exclamó antes de enterrar la cabeza en el rojo_ haori_, acurrucándose en él de una manera que ya era propia de ambos desde hace muchos años atrás. Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, mostrando una alegría tal que los contagió a todos al instante, causando unas risitas complacidas en Kizami.

—¿Y bueno: qué tal es el tío? —preguntó luego de algunos respetuosos minutos de reencuentro padre-hija. Vio a su hermana alzar la cabeza, con las orejas puntiagudas perfectamente visibles tras su cabello recogido—. ¡Apuesto que tienes un montón de chisme que contar!

La joven yôkai observó a su padre quien asintió, curioso y entretenido. Ella se acomodó mejor y se dejó caer la trenza a un lado, volviendo a conferirle el aire de adolescente que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Tío Sesshômaru es muy serio, hasta aburrido —suspiró y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, como si hubiese esperado una desoladora eternidad para poder decirlo—. El demonio de carga es simpático ¡Pero ese Jaken es una espina en el maldito trasero!

—Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencita. —ordenó Inuyasha frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aunque con su sonrisa traicionándolo sin poder evitarlo.

Inclusive su hija "_la-última-joven-demonio-perro-de-linaje-puro_" se quejaba del amargado de su hermano ¿A que no era la maravillosa confirmación de lo que él llevaba diciendo desde hace siglos enteros?

Kizami ladeó la cabeza y sus orejas se movieron levemente, atentas.

—¿Y cómo sería entonces: una espina en el rabo? —bromeó.

Todos rieron. Y es que resultaba gracioso si más de la mitad de los presentes tenía sangre de perro en sus venas. El ruido despertó a la pequeña Amane que, algo confundida, se rascó los bordes de sus ojos somnolientos.

Hikari alzó las manos y se rio con aún más fuerza, exclamando con una voz cantarina:

—¡O como dijo papá la vez que se cayó sentado en las zarzamoras de hielo!

Y los tres niños, como si hubiesen pasado por el más perfecto de los entrenamientos, se apuraron en corear con sus entusiastas voces blancas aquellas palabras que habían escuchado (porque la mitad de la aldea lo había escuchado) hace dos veranos atrás:

—¡Maldita sea; me cago en Dios! ¡KAGOME, sácame estas putas espinas del jodido culo!

* * *

Lo que en un principio pareció una rencilla irreconciliable entre Hikari y Aya quedó rápidamente arreglado mientras tomaban una taza de té y conversaban en susurros durante la madrugada. Las sofocadas risas que se podían escuchar a ratos desde su modesta habitación le indicaban que volvían a ser tan cercanas como hace siete años atrás. La sensación de volver a escuchar risitas durante la noche, tal como cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, rebeldes y llenos de ilusiones, inocencia y energía, era indescriptible.

Alzó la vista, con sus ojos ya claros por culpa de lo que amenazaban ser cataratas, hacia el infinito que se extendía desde los cielos y los árboles del bosque. No muy a lo lejos, en el río, sus hijos y nietos habían decidido ir a pasar el día para divertirse, pescando y nadando como solían hacer durante los veranos.

Seguramente quedaban temas pendientes por tocar; temas dolorosos que causarían una que otra discusión, pero sabía que habían criado a sus hijos con la prudencia y el amor suficiente como para que buscaran solucionar cualquier cosa que se les avecinara juntos.

Su final feliz había vuelto. Al fin. Y ella no podía más que sentirse rebosante de dicha.

Suspiró suavemente, permitiéndose una sonrisa tranquila de esas que pareciera solo te permite la vejez. El capítulo estaba ya completado.

—Inuyasha… —Él alzó la vista al instante, atento a cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera, preocupado como nadie más en el mundo. Ese pensamiento, aún dentro de todo, la hizo sonreír—. Quiero ir al árbol sagrado.

—¿Estás segura de que podrás ir allá? —le dijo con un tono suave, cosa que parecía completamente impropia a él y su apariencia, pero estaba con Kagome. Y con ella los años habían pasado curando incontables heridas en su alma, al punto de atreverse a mostrarse ante el mundo ya con menos miedo y más decisión.

Había descubierto que todo, absolutamente todo, era más fácil si estaba ella cerca para tomar de su mano.

—¿Dónde no he podido ir sobre tu espalda? —sonrió aún más cariñosa. Respiró profundo y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos con toda la firmeza que sus temblores le permitieron—. Llévame. Es ya la hora y _quiero_ ir.

El rostro de él se mostró serio por varios segundos, pero terminó por asentir.

Y es que al final de cuentas ¿Cómo no apreciarla? ¿cómo no amar y sufrir cada instante en que la tomó entre sus brazos y la sintió más frágil y pequeña que nunca? Incluso él, tras siglos de pesares que aún hacían mella en su piel, sintió que algo en su pecho se apretaba con crueldad.

—¿Está bien aquí? —preguntó cuando se posaron en una de las ramas más gruesas y altas del árbol milenario. Botó el aire lentamente, intentando controlar los dolorosos latidos de su corazón, cuando ella asintió suavemente; aún conservaba esa sonrisa en su rostro que no había hecho más que embellecer con los años.

—Es perfecto.

Se quedaron en silencio largos minutos con solo el viento como el único cántico que danzaba a su alrededor. Él sentado con la espalda apoyada en el grueso tronco, ella sobre sus torneadas piernas, apoyada en el pecho que tantas veces le había dado indescriptible cobijo. Ese que tantas veces la abrazó en risas, en llantos, en tontas explosiones de enojo y largas noches de enfermedad y dolor.

Apoyada sobre él, inalterable como el mismo árbol sagrado, Kagome aún lograba sentirse como una joven sobre la cima del mundo.

"_Es increíble todo lo que he vivido y, sin embargo, ahora parece sólo un suspiro_"

»Me pregunto cuántas vidas me demoraré en encontrarte.

La mano de Inuyasha buscó la suya, pequeña y arrugada. La apretó cariñosamente.

—Las suficientes para tener un reencuentro perfecto.

La idea logró hacerla sonreír, deliciosamente complacida.

—Los años no te han hecho nada mal, amor —rio quedamente, asiéndose un poco más a él en las alturas—. Ya hasta has superado la poesía de Miroku.

Subió su mirada hasta encontrar la suya, tan dorada y vital como el primer día en que lo encontró, dormido en el mismo lugar en que hoy ella espiraba sus últimos alientos. Se observaron por instantes que se hicieron infinitos como tantos otros. Incontables infinidades tras sus irises bicolor, ambas guardianas de los más profundos secretos, anhelos y sueños del otro.

Ah, ¿Dónde es que se iba ahora sin su otra mitad?

»Promete que los cuidarás.

La idea de dejarlos, de no ser capaz de verlos crecer, le dolía de manera inenarrable, pero sabía que ellos estarían bien. Sus nietos crecerían para convertirse en fuertes hombres y mujeres que lucharían por sus sueños sin temor; sus hijos les guiarían con el mismo amor que ella intentó darles con todo su ser.

Y, lo más importante, confiaba ciegamente en que serían capaces de devolverle a su amado la felicidad que ella estaba a punto de destrozar con su indeseada partida.

Pero era ya algo imposible de retrasar. Había pedido tiempo hasta el regreso de Aya, hasta ver, al menos, una última escena de cena familiar cargada de alegría. Y los dioses la habían escuchado, misericordiosos y pacientes.

—… Dalo por hecho.

La mano que apretaba la suya entrelazó sus dedos, cosa que ella agradeció. A pesar de saber que su cuerpo ya no daba más, los recuerdos la mantenían viva, sujeta a este mundo en un hilo que parecía solo pender de la cálida piel que la rodeaba con amor infinito.

¿Cuántas cosas podía guardar una vida que está a punto de apagarse? ¡Ah, por dónde empezar! Su primer beso, su primera caricia atrevida, su matrimonio y primera noche de esposa ¡Su primer hijo! Aún podía sentir el nudo en la garganta por la vez que lloró desconsolada junto a la cuna de Natsuki, desesperada al tenerla con fiebre alta y vómito. El primer diente caído de su pequeña. Verlos caminar, escuchar sus problemas de amor y crecer para ser fuertes y bondadosos.

Había visto mucho. Quizás, aparte de Inuyasha y deidades milenarias, cosas que ningún otro. Con su alma cargando el futuro y el pasado armónicamente entrelazados, era imposible no decir que había sido una vida grandiosa. Una aventura increíble y maravillosa.

Sí, pero el nudo en su garganta no quería irse.

¿Hay una edad o momento adecuado para decir adiós?

»Kagome.

—¿Sí?

La abrazó más fuerte cuando escuchó su voz, curiosamente jovial, atemporal de un modo que pocos humanos logran alcanzar con cuando poseen almas brillantes y vivaces como el fuego. Kagome era fuego que había iluminado sus vidas en la penumbra. Ahora, mientras la llama temblaba peligrosamente, quiso retenerla. Al menos un instante más.

—Te amo —musitó, luchando consigo mismo y su voz quebradiza.

Siempre había sabido que su sangre le prometía presenciar una cantidad de amaneceres que los humanos solo podían soñar, anhelantes de lo que se antojaba como un atisbo de inmortalidad. Los siglos habían pasado ante sus ojos como líneas infinitas, un ir y venir constante de desdichas, hasta conocerla y saber que su alma había encontrado su destino.

Kagome y su alma habían marcado el lugar desde hace años. Muchos años de realmente conocerla. Había recorrido la senda junto a ella, olvidando muchas veces que el tiempo es caprichoso y gusta de los humanos, frágiles como suspiros.

Ahora, con ella mustia y débil entre sus brazos, supo que sería capaz de dar hasta la última gota de su sangre demoníaca con tal de regalarle un poco más de tiempo. Solo un poco más, para que pudiese seguir guiándolo en su eterna penumbra.

Y ella, conociendo cada uno de sus movimientos y sintiendo sus temblores, levantó nuevamente su rostro, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

—Te amo más —susurró mientras su mentón se alzaba hasta encontrar sus labios, tersos como los de un hombre en el éxtasis de su juventud. Gozó de ese exquisito roce con todo su ser, del último beso que sería capaz de recibir. Mantuvo la sonrisa hacia el rostro que su traicionera vista ya había comenzado a volver borroso—. ¿Nos veremos pronto, Inuyasha?

—Nos veremos pronto —repitió dándole un beso en la frente arrugada y reafirmando un abrazo donde enterró la nariz y el rostro en los blancos cabellos, ocultando su mirada húmeda y plagada de dolor—. Kagome; tú solo espérame antes de volver a empezar ¿Podrás?

No vio su rostro, pero sabía que sonreía. Gustando de apoyar su peso en su fuerte cuerpo, Kagome respiró profundamente, feliz.

Para los humanos, incluso aquellos especiales como ella, la oscuridad de la muerte era desconocida, aterradora. Pero, mientras Inuyasha siguiera tomando su mano, mientras continuara sujetándola con esa fuerza y cobijo, nada sería capaz de provocarle miedo.

Con él a su lado se había sentido capaz de conquistar al mundo infinitas veces. Ahora, con el tacto de él fresco sobre su piel, Kagome conquistaría la oscuridad.

—Tú sabes que sí.

Se quedó ahí, con el rostro pegado a sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma hasta que sintió cómo los movimientos de ella lentamente cedían, alejándose de este mundo. Esta vez _de verdad_.

Comenzó a temblar con más fuerza y dejó que por fin los sollozos escaparan de su adolorida garganta cuando dejó de sentirla moverse por completo, cuando ya había abandonado para siempre aquella pequeña cascara vieja y maltrecha.

Su adorada Kagome había muerto.

Y, al final de cuentas, jamás existiría un momento adecuado para decir _adiós_.

Dio el primer sollozo desgarrador de muchos otros que vendrían por ella. Hasta el momento de volver al océano de almas anhelando encontrarla, él seguiría vagando en la tierra buscando cumplir el máximo de su promesa, cuidando con todo su ser a su amada familia hasta que llegara su propio momento para conquistar la absoluta oscuridad.

Sus hijos alzaron las cabezas, asustados por el repentino grito que rasgó el ambiente de manera aterradora, volteando hacia los árboles que rodeaban en pozo devorador de huesos.

Y ya venían a verle, terriblemente preocupados, imponiéndole sin realmente querer la obligación de ser un padre fuerte y comprensivo, amén del apoyo que ellos necesitarían al verla en ese estado. El último estado posible de ver.

Pero… Sólo un abrazo más. Al menos una última vez.

Una vez más mientras pueda aspirar profundamente el aroma a violetas de su cabello, sentir la tibieza de su piel y lo frágil que es su cuerpo tan pequeño y dulce contra el suyo. Irremediablemente cálido, suave; hermosamente suyo y cruelmente arrebatado por los caprichos del tiempo.

Sólo uno más, _por favor_.

La brisa se movió a su alrededor y pudo jurar que jugaba tiernamente con algunos mechones de su platinado cabello y su mejilla, como si deseara limpiar sus lágrimas con la fragilidad única del suspiro de un alma pura.

Y escuchó su voz como un susurro tenue y juguetón entre las hojas, ya libre de todo dolor y límite; llena de promesas eternas de amor y preciosa esperanza:

"_Hasta entonces, Inuyasha"_

* * *

"_Amor mío, si muero y tú no mueres,  
no demos al dolor más territorio:  
amor mío, si mueres y no muero,  
no hay extensión como la que vivimos_.

[…]

_Pero este amor, amor, no ha terminado,  
y así como no tuvo nacimiento  
no tiene muerte, es como un largo río,  
sólo cambia de tierras y de labios."_

Soneto XCII —**P**ablo **N**eruda.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

¡Al fin! _Al fiiiiiiiin~_

Firee, perdona POR FAVOR la demora :c espero que te guste c: ¡Va con todo, todo, tooooodo el amor del mundo para ti! Te adoro y siempre te deseo lo mejor en la vida, guapísima ¡Te lo mereces y mucho más!

**Algunas notas interesantes (y sensuales): **

**1.** Después de tostarme mucho los sesos pensando en la cantidad de sangre que cada hijo que Kagome e Inuyasha podrían tener (humano, hanyô, yôkai) decidí volver a mis días de escuela (hace ya mucho tiempo atrás) y recordar a Mendel con sus guisantes y conejillos bicolores, recordando que la genética se traspasaría de manera 25% - 50% - 25%: Una humana, dos hanyô y una yôkai. Si bien habría una falla de mezcla al ser Inuyasha un medio demonio y no uno completo, decidí guiarme por los extremos de la sangre (porque si seguimos dividiendo al final ni hanyô tenemos xD). Aparte necesitaba que uno de ellos fuera yôkai completo para crear el conflicto principal de la historia.

**2.** Mil gracias a bruxi por su labor de beta a lo largo de este proceso. ¡Espero que te mejores pronto, guapísima! Mucho, mucho ánimo (:

**3.** Para variar, las pobres de Agatha y Morgan han tenido que aguantarme cada ataque de desesperación al sentirme estancada y tenido que escuchar, una y otra vez, mis tramas retorcidas y dramáticas como Magdalena solita. ¡LAS AMO! Mil gracias por todo; su ánimo y apoyo siempre es el que me impulsa a seguir cuando ya siento que debería tirar al pc por la ventana (o tirarme yo, que siempre puede ser más conveniente -?-) Siempre pueden contar conmigo para acosarme así como yo a ustedes *risa maquiavélica*

**4.** Este fic ha sido particularmente importante para mí porque es el primero de mi vida que me ha hecho llorar mientras lo escribía. Partió desde que tomé la idea y escribí los apuntes, llenando la hoja (pobre hoja) de lágrimas. Espero haberles causado lo mismo, sino me sentiré sumamente ridícula jaja.

Muchas gracias por leer (L)

¡Los quiero un jodido montón!

**A**ri**.**

_¿Te ha emocionado (o no) la historia? ¡Por favor, házmelo saber con un review!  
Mil gracias (L)_


End file.
